Mind Over Love
by Amethyst Turtle
Summary: Some romances just aren't meant to be... One-shot. Crack pairing.


AN: Lol, this just HAD to be made. This sprouted from chapter 13 of Generic Exaggeration, my series of parodies. I've seen a lot of ideas for crack-pairings (RobinxMadame Rogue, Billy NumerousxKyd Wykked, etc.) but I've never seen the BrainxSilkie. I just had to write this.  
Sorry that the Brain is OOC. I had to make him that way to fit him for this pointless little one-shot.

Mind over Love

The Brain wasn't supposed to fall in love. Not like this.

He had meant to kill the Titans and leave as quickly as possible. Emotions weren't ever a problem for him. Feeling nothing was easy, and it made the job of murdering innocents easier. That was what made the Brain… the Brain. Then, he just had to go and fall in love.

Breaking into the tower was easy enough. Just a couple of mind bursts, and security was down. The Brain rolled inside, fitted with a new mobile unit. He was going solo. He would finish the job all by himself. Monsieur Mallah was somewhere in South Africa, connecting with his fellow primates. Madame Rouge was taking a relaxing vacation in Germany. General Immortus… well, he finally reached his time. He died of a heart attack. How typical for a human.

The Brain silently rolled into the Operations Center. He scanned the whole tower from there with his mind. Good. No one was awake. He began to mull over the best way to kill them. Would he silently assassinate them, one by one, in their individual bedrooms? Or perhaps he could lure them all into one spot and destroy their weak minds? Maybe he could even brainwash one into killing the rest for him. The possibilities were endless. The Brain was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the sixth life form inhabiting the tower. Silkie. The little worm crawled curiously up to the Brain's mobile unit and stopped a few feet away. It gave out a small gurgle.

The Brain turned around and looked at the silkworm. It was all downhill from there. Those eyes… those wonderful eyes. The worm's squinty, pink little eyes looked happily at the Brain. The Brain felt stunned. He couldn't detect any fear, no suspicion. Only curiosity and happiness. It confused him. Then the larvae lifted its front half off the ground and gurgled again. Its little legs wiggled in glee. The Brain felt something inside of his cerebellum that he had not felt for a long, long time. Compassion. He cautiously rolled closer to the delightful being.

"HELLO. LITTLE. ONE." He said in his monotone voice. The Brain braced itself, waiting for the larvae to wriggle away in fear. Wait, what was he thinking? What did this insignificant insect mean to him? The mission! The mission! But he was interrupted when the worm squirmed closer and rubbed itself against the bottom of his mobile unit affectionately.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING." The Brain asked incredulously. No one had ever touched him before willingly, besides when Monsieur Mallah carried him around. The Brain quickly scanned the worm. It was a male. His name was Silkie. He was the pet of the Teen Titans. And he seemed to actually like the Brain.

"STAY. AWAY. GET. BACK." The Brain demanded. His mission couldn't be distracted by anyone, no matter how loving and sweet…

"NO." the Brain blurted out. He rolled back, causing Silkie to fall onto his face. The larvae began crying out. All of the sudden, nothing else mattered. Only the worm. The Brain gazed at the larvae again, noticing the soft complexion of his pale skin, and the way his muscles moved when his stubby little legs wiggled about. Oh, how beautiful! How graceful! Nothing else could equal the exquisiteness of Silkie.

"OH. MY. SWEET. SILKIE." The Brain crooned as best as he could. He rolled forth and lifted up the larvae with his mind powers. Silkie, bathed in a green glow, gurgled and smiled as he floated in midair in front of the Brain. His distorted mouth widened into a grin as the Brain held him in the air. The Brain smiled. Well, in his mind, anyways. He set the little worm on top of his dome. Silkie began licking the glass gently, purring.

"SO. CUTE. YET. SO. VUNERABLE." The Brain mused. "I. WILL. PROTECT. YOU. LITTLE. ONE."

Yes. He would protect the worm. Silkie was all that mattered. The Brain rolled around in circles, causing Silkie to squeal happily. Then the Brain stopped. He heard footsteps. He hastily set his love back onto the carpet and rolled into the shadows. The larvae looked around, confused. Where did his new playmate go?

"Silkie? Is that you?" it was the redhead. Star-something. The Brain's mind seethed in anger. Was the alien girl going to steal Silkie away?

"Oh, Silkie, you must not startle me like that!" the girl exclaimed as she nearly tripped over the worm in the dark. "Come, let us go back to my room." She scooped him up and tickled him, making him giggle. The girl began to float out the door.

She was taking Silkie away! No! He couldn't let this happen!

"STOP." The Brain commanded loudly. He rolled out of the shadows. The girl froze, and slowly turned around. Fear and surprise was written on her face. She reached for the communicator on her belt. "DO. NOT. DO. THAT." The Brain let out a burst of mind energy and destroyed the communicator. Before the alien girl could fly off, however, he immobilized her with his mind. Silkie fell to the ground.

"What do you want?" the girl gritted through her teeth, struggling against the Brain's hold.

"GIVE. ME. THE. SILKWORM."

The girl's look of fury turned to one of confusion. "Excuse me?"

"GIVE. ME. SILKIE."

Without waiting for a response, the Brain snapped his hold. The girl fell down, eyes glazed over. More footsteps sounded above him. Darn. It was time for his leave.

"Star, are you alright? We thought we heard-" it was Robin. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of the Brain and the motionless Starfire. The rest of the Teen Titans stood behind him.

"NO. ONE. WILL. SEPARATE. US." the Brain decreed. With that said, he snapped all their minds. They all collapsed beside the alien girl. "NOW. THAT. THEY. ARE. TAKEN. CARE. OF…"

The Brain rolled around to take Silkie. Then his wheels bumped over something. A sickening crunch and a startled squeal echoed in the silent Operations Center. The Brain's pulse seemed to stop. He had rolled right over Silkie.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he rolled back. His mind shook with shock. Lying in front of him, dead as General Immortus, was his one love. Silkie. Flattened. Dead. Gone forever. And he had only known him for a couple of minutes.

"NO. NO. NO." the Brain began to shake. He had killed his own love. By accident. The Brain rapidly rolled out of Titans Tower, his mind racing with incomprehensible thoughts. Gone. Forever. Silkie. Dead.

He always knew that mind mastered emotions. Emotions were nothing but ruts in the road to victory. And he had fallen into the deepest rut of all. All because of a little silkworm named Silkie.

AN: Ahhh, angsty endings. How lovely. Don't worry, the Titan's aren't dead. They were just knocked out by the Brain's thinking powers.


End file.
